japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Cheese
Cheese (チーズ) the chao is a minor supporting character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a neutral Chao that is owned by Cream the Rabbit, and the older twin brother of Chocola. He is often used as a method of attack by Cream in the many games they both appear in. Cheese is mostly referred to as a male. Background :Sonic X At some point in time while living in Sonic's world, Cheese the chaos became Cream the Rabbit's closest friend and had also befriended Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna too. Personality :Sonic X Cheese mostly enjoys playing with his little brother Chao, by feeling to be at home when being around them. But Cheese feels very sad whenever he is not being around them. This is especially the case when Tikal offered Cheese the opportunity to live with her and the other Chaos' but he declines in order to stay with Cream. :Video Games Cheese is a very loyal young Chao and is always ready to help Cream out whenever he can. Cheese's mood also tend to reflect Cream's mood too: whenever Cream is happy or upset, so is Cheese. Appearance Cheese has the appearance of a neutral child Chao: he is light blue, and has yellow markings at the tip of his head, hands, feet and tail, a bulb shaped head, dark blue eyes, no eyebrows, a floating, yellow pom pom ball hovering above the top of his head that changes appearance corresponding to his exact emotions, two pink butterfly like wings, and a small circular tail. He is distinguishable from other Chao by wearing his dark red bow tie. :Sonic X Abilities 'Sonic X (Anime)' Under unknown circumstances, Cheese and Cream the Rabbit were both kidnapped by Doctor Eggman and that he imprisoned them both in his fortress until Sonic the Hedgehog arrived to their rescue. After a fight ensued, Chaos Control was accidentally activated, sending Cheese and all of his friends along with Eggman to planet Earth. In this new world, Cheese along with Cream were found by the government military and were both escorted to Area 99 to conduct research on them. Cheese and Cream both feared as they were being examined but they was rescued by Sonic and Tails. After all of them re joined as a group, they help battle Doctor Eggman whenever he caused trouble and havoc to the world and live with Christopher Thorndyke and his family. At the end of Season 2, Cheese and Cream go home, and later on help Sonic, Cosmo and the rest of the gang battle the Metarex in Season 3. After Cosmo sacrifices herself, they fail to see Chris go home and declare war on Doctor Eggman. Video Games Cheese appears in the following video games: *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Pinball Party *Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (Cameo) *Sonic Battle *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Advance 3 *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Rush *Sonic Riders *Sonic Rivals (collectible card) *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Free Riders (Mentioned) *Sonic Generations *Sonic Force Quotes *"Chao!" Relationships 'Cream the Rabbit' Cream is Cheese's best friend and partner. The two are rarely ever seen apart from each other and they share a close bond. The two of them work well together and even give each other courage. 'Chocola' He likes to help him out with stuff. 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'Emma' 'Amy Rose' 'Blaze the Cat' 'Jet the Hawk' Silver the Hedgehog Knownable Relatives *'Chocola' (Brother) *'Cream the Rabbit' (Best Friend) Trivia *He shares the same Japanese voice actress as Tails. *He shares the same English voice actress as Cream. *Cheese's name comes from the food "cream cheese", which couples with the fact that Cream is rarely seen without him. *It is possible for the player to obtain more than one Cheese in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *Cheese has the ability to hover in the air, unlike the Chao from the Sonic Adventure series, who can only fly for a few seconds before having to land. *Strangely enough, when Cream has Cheese equipped in Sonic Chronicles, Cheese will stay next to her even when she throws him at an enemy. *In Sonic Colors, Cheese appears to be missing his signature red bow tie. *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, there is a Chao named Cheezlet that is very similar to Cheese. *Sonic Free Riders is the first Sonic video game that Cheese is not seen with Cream throughout the story, although she does reference him along with her mother in one cutscene. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ryo Hirohashi *'English' : Rebecca Honig all information on Cheese came from http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Cheese Gallery Cheese.png|Cheese in the video games Cheese Sonic X.jpg|Cheese in the anime Category:Characters Category:Males